


the eternal summer

by SofieChappell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Literature Nerd Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summer Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: Magnus had no reason to be suspicious when Luke said he knew someone willing to take odd summer jobs. Luke was his friend for more years than Magnus thought actually passed. Surely, he could trust him and by proxy trust the guy he recommended.





	the eternal summer

Magnus had no reason to be suspicious when Luke said he knew someone willing to take odd summer jobs. Luke was his friend for more years than Magnus thought actually passed. Surely, he could trust him and by proxy trust the guy he recommended.

Magnus groans. Trust _no one_.

Because now there is a ridiculously gorgeous boy mowing his lawn. Dressed only in thin shorts and a tank top that makes his arms look spectacular, he made Magnus froze on the spot when he first saw him that morning.

And now Magnus is hiding inside his home, trying to get himself under control. It shouldn't be that hard, it hasn't been an issue for years. Yes, he always appreciated human form, but he isn't a teenager anymore. He is a successful designer who can handle any pressure being in the public eye throws at him. He will not make a fool of himself because of a pretty face.

What he will make, however, is lemonade. It's just polite.

When he walks out on the porch, he tries really hard not to think about how rom-comy this situation feels. He puts the tray down on the tiny table.

"Alexander!" The boy doesn't react. Of course he doesn't, this ancient mower is making more noise than JFK runway on the day before Christmas. Magnus sighs and makes his way toward Alec.

The boy startles as he takes a turn and sees Magnus striding to him, but he recovers and turns off the bloody machine. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, on the contrary, you're doing great job, I just thought you may want a little break. I made some lemonade." The boys blushes. Somehow, even though he's pretty flushed from the heat and work already. Goddammit.

"That's really nice of you, thank you," he says as they start walking back to the porch.

They sip on their drinks in silence for a while. It should be uncomfortable, since they are both strangers, but it's not. Well, not anymore. Magnus definitely felt uncomfortable when Alec let out a half-hum, half-moan of appreciation after his first gulp.

"So, what a pretty boy such as yourself is doing mowing people's lawns?"

Alec chokes on his drink.

Oh god, he's so stupid with his stupid mouth and stupid lack of filter. This wasn't even a half-decent line, it was clunky and weird and now he made everything uncomfortable.

“I'm trying to save up as much money as I can for when I go to college this fall.” His tone of voice is almost questioning, like he doesn't know if he is should respond or how.

“Congratulations!” Magnus brings his lemonade up. Alec’s lips curl in a coy smile when he clinks their glasses. “Where are you going?”

“NYU. I’m gonna study comparative literature.” Magnus listens as Alec goes on a rant about his love and appreciation of the power stories have on people. It feels like they are in a little peaceful bubble. Then Alec mentions the fact that he doesn’t know how he’s going to manage to move and Magnus forgets what is proper for a second.

“Should you parents help you with that?” he blurts out.

Alec's lower lip twitches and he takes a moment to pick his next words.

"Not really… My parents have an idea of me I can't live up to, in many ways."

Oh. _Oh_. "I see." That was underwhelming. He knows how lucky he was to have such supportive mother that he had.

"Luke said you just moved in...?" Ok, back to small talk then. He can do small talk.

"Yes. Sort of. It's my childhood home actually, but I haven't been here for longer than forty-eight hours for almost ten years." Magnus plays with his straw for a moment. "I'm taking care of it until I find a buyer."

"A buyer?"

"Well, yes. My mother left it to me, but I can't move back here."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Magnus fakes a chuckle. “Don’t be. I mean, it’s a nice house, but as they say, there’s plenty real estate in the sea.”

Alec must realize it’s a somewhat awkward dodge on Magnus’ part, but thankfully gets the hint. They go back to idle chit-chat filled with tentative jokes and soft smiles.

Magnus decides to ignore the way his heart skips a beat when he makes Alec laugh for the first time.

 

* * *

 

It became a routine after that. Alec would come once a week, mow that monster of a lawn and then they would sit on the porch and trade silly stories and anecdotes. Alec’s were mainly about his three siblings and their antics. Magnus instead told him about the bizarreness of New York and the ridiculous people he constantly encounter in his line of work.

Sometimes, they sit quietly and observe the world around them. Magnus hopes the glances he steals of Alec during those times are subtle enough.

"My parent threw me out when I told them I was gay." Magnus freezes for a moment. "And basically disowned me, too, that's why I'm trying to get as much money as I can now. I don't want to have my life ruined because my parents are homophobes, you know? So I'm gonna put myself through college, get amazing job and live the happiest fucking life, because that's the best revenge I can get."

He doesn't know where it came from. "Alexander..." Magnus risks and puts his hand on Alec's. The young man glances at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I don't know, I just feel like I can trust you. Like you'd understand. And I want you to know."

"I do understand. Well, partially. My mother was never like that, but I've met a fair share of people who despised everything I am: my clothes, my make-up, my work, my sexuality. And let me tell you, you're absolutely right, success is the sweetest revenge." Magnus squeezes Alec's hand.

"Your sexuality?" Alec blurts out and blushes as soon as he realizes what he said. "I'm sorry, I don't want- I mean- You-"

Magnus chuckles. "Don't fret, dear. I'm a proud bisexual myself."

"Oh. I've just never met... another..."

"Well, in a town so small, I'm not surprised. Believe me when I say it, it's gonna change a lot when you set your foot in New York."

Alec hums noncommittally, still embarrassed.

They finish their lemonades in silence that afternoon.

 

* * *

 

"I found a buyer, they are moving in next week. I'm afraid this is the last lawnmowing date we'll have." Magnus keeps his tone light and cheery although he's feeling anything but.

He has gotten a lot more used to this whole thing than he has ever expected to. He must admit, even if only to himself,  that he's actually looking forward to spending an afternoon catching sneaky glances of this boy at work and then talking about nothing and everything over home-made lemonade.

He refuses and gets defensive every time Cat or Ragnor mention his relationship with Alec in the conversation. There's  no relationship to speak of. They are acquaintances, _maybe_ there's a budding friendship, but they just spent a handful of hours together.

So why does Magnus' heart was so heavy as he was signing the deal? Why did he spent all of yesterday trying to find the gentlest way possible of sharing this news with Alec? Why does it feel like some bizarre break-up?

“Oh… of course, sure...” The boy struggles to find a suitable response.

“I’m sorry it’s such a short notice, it happened rapidly, I-”

“No, no, I understand.” He shoots Magnus a shy smile. “I better get to work then.”

 

* * *

 

Magnus watches him walk away. They’ve just exchanged enough awkward ‘ _thank you’_ s and ‘ _it was a pleasure’_ s to last a lifetime. It feels final. It feels like an end. How to name the thing that is ending, however Magnus isn’t certain.

This summer, _their_ summer, their _thing…_ it’s all too vague, but Magnus is scared of looking for stronger words. _Alec_ scares him. Well, not Alec himself, but what he makes Magnus feel. The pleasant buzzing in his chest when he managed to make Alec laugh. Warmth spreading throughout his body whenever he caught Alec looking at him, the itch to do _something_ when Alec reacted by looking away and blushing.

He thinks again at how rom-comy the situation is. If it was a movie, he’d now be realizing his feelings and running after Alec to finally unite with him in a true love’s kiss. He scoffs at himself for that thought.

But on the other hand… He has nothing to lose. And people have said many things about him, but no one can call him a coward.

“Alec!”

The man turns on his heel. “Yes?”

Magnus takes a few fast steps towards him. He feels like his throat stopped working for good. This is stupid and so not like him. He forces himself to take a deep breath and hopes his voice will sound normal and steady. “Would you like to meet? For coffee or drinks? When you move to New York?”

Alec’s jaw goes a little slack as he processes Magnus’ words and then _beams_ at Magnus. “That sounds fun. I’ll call you?”

“I can’t wait.”

Magnus can’t smiling to himself for the rest of the day. Maybe their summer won’t have to end after all.

  


**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd  
> follow me on tumblr @[sofiechappell](http://sofiechappell.tumblr.com)


End file.
